


It reminded me of you.

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, Harry is a bit jealous, Long after War, M/M, Naming Tradition, Tom Riddle’s diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Harry receives a gift but it isn’t addressed to him, or so he thinks. Severus tells him an anecdote and he is honest about his opinion on James. The gift is very special to Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	It reminded me of you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second part, which took me at least 3 notes to write because I kept rewriting it hahah 
> 
> I hope you like it, let me know in the comments. Be kind.

“Sev, what’s this?” Harry said dropping a small package he found earlier in his classroom desk. It wasn’t addressed to him but it was in his classroom and that was Severus delicate handwriting on it. Harry wanted to know why his boyfriend has dropped this package on his desk if it was meant to be to some bloke name William. 

“It’s a gift, little brat,” Severus said as a matter of fact while he continue grading papers from the insufferable first years. 

“I know that you old bat,” Harry has never been good at returning insults at Severus, the older man always laughs at his attempts, this was not an exception. Severus laughed finally putting his quill away. “Why did you leave a gift to your sweet William on your boyfriend desk, well one of your boyfriends?” Harry wasn’t the jealous type of man, but when it comes to Severus he doesn’t like the idea of losing him, although Severus never gives him a reason to doubt he will always be there. For him, with him.

“There’s only you, Harry. You know that,” Severus voice was velvety and his tone soft, fondness dripping over it. 

“Then explain,” Harry leaned back crossing his arms around his chest. 

“Ah, alright,” Severus sighed defeated. He doesn’t know why he was so foolish to think that Harry wouldn’t question him about that name. “Come here,” he said leaning back on his arm chair and patting his lap for Harry to sit down. Harry hesitated for a bit but moved around his boyfriend desk and sat down on his lap, with his eyes locked on Severus’ as the older man slid his arms around his slim waist. Severus felt his boyfriend’s abs flex under his touch and gulped with repressed desire. He wanted to feel those muscles flexing under his tongue but they couldn’t, both have classes that afternoon. “Your mother confide me your name, long before you were born. As you know, the Evans had a similar tradition to the Black when naming their offspring, the Black name their kids as constellations while the Evans name them after flowers...” Severus explained while his hands started caressing Harry’s back over his robes. 

“Lily and Petunia...” Harry whispered in realization. 

“Right, so she wanted to name you William, there’s a flower name Sweet William, it has medicinal properties and is native to Southern Europe and parts of Asia, one day maybe, we would make a trip to the Pyrenees to see them...” Severus mused watching Harry with loving and hopeful eyes as he put one of Harry’s curls behind his ear. “After that fateful day-“ Severus wasn’t going to bring that up, it’s a sore spot for both of them. “I refused to work with Sweet Williams, the spicy, clove-like scent would make me weep like a baby for endless hours.However, when your first came to Hogwarts, the first time you entered in my classroom, the scent came to me and I had to force myself to keep up the grumpy face, as you put it, but you naturally smell like Sweet William and that’s one of the things that I love the most about you, those moments when you smell like that flower the most,” Severus nuzzled his nose against Harry’s neck and Harry locked his fingers in Severus’ long black locks.

“Why isn’t William my name?” Harry wondered after a while. Severus was dreading that question, he didn’t like speaking ill of his boyfriend deceased father but he loathes lying to him. 

He pulled away and looked away for a moment before turning to Harry with a serious yet apologetic look in his eyes. 

“Your father didn’t want to indulge your mother, he wanted to name you after him and some other relative, I guess it was Samuel James Potter what he wanted to name you...” Harry made a disgusted face and Severus chuckled at his reaction. “At the end they settle on Harry James, but your mother was not happy about it...” 

“Then why she settled? Why didn’t she fight for it?” Harry was confused. His mother was always portrayed as a very strong woman who didn’t like being bossed around. 

“Harry, we were in the middle of the war and your parents were part of the order, your mother couldn’t afford to fight with your father over that when it was a priority to keep you safe,” Severus explained softly.

“You know, I really appreciate that you keep my feelings towards them in consideration, but I also appreciate the truth,” Severus frowned. Did Harry believe he was lying?“ Sirius, Remus and everyone that met my father always have a biased opinion about him but not you and I appreciate that because I can imagine how they were, what they truly were, people, like us that made mistakes and do things wrong, because he was wrong about many things, my name one of them... so thank you for being honest,” Harry smiled and kissed him profusely. 

“Would you like to open the gift? I want to know what you think,” Severus urged him bringing the package closer. 

Harry let out a childish squeal as he started to tear the wrapping paper off. He frowned at the sight of the black book inside but smiled quickly after at Severus who was eying him nervously. 

“It’s a diary,” Severus answered the unspoken question. “It reminded me of you.” 

“Why?” Harry questioned feeling the leather of that covered the book under his fingertips. 

“I found one of your notes in the bathroom the other day,” Harry blushed at this. “And I started thinking about the second year incident with Tom Riddle’s diary and I thought about how you were so foolish to trust your secrets and deepest feelings on one of Voldemort’s creations,” Harry blushed in embarrassment. He was foolish at that time. “Then I considered,” Severus started again in a softer tone. “That maybe you were just lonely, even your friends thought that you were the Slytherin heir, and everyone outcasted you, even me... well I was not very fond of you at that time,” Severus still resents that to himself. 

“But you defended me,” Harry protested eying him with determination. 

“Yes, but not because I believed in you...” he thought at that time that Harry was not intelligent enough to kill Muggle borns. “Anyway, I noticed that you tend to write when things overwhelm you. Merlin knows how many notes I’ve found around the quarters and your classroom,” Harry blushes now in arousal remembering the time Severus pinned him against his desk and one of his notes stuck to his arse. “So, I’m giving you a way to escape, to pour all those feelings and frustration, safely. The diary’s password is sweet, you can change it if you want... and even if I know the password it only opens and shows the writing to you and who you give permission to show, not even someone with polyjuice potion will be able to read it, and....” before Severus could continue Harry launched himself at the taller man and kissed him hard, with passion, with love, with gratitude. 


End file.
